


Return

by Seirin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Reincarnation, Slow Build, The Choice with No Regrets - spoilers!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seirin/pseuds/Seirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the last glimpses of consciousness she spoke her last wish. She wanted to meet him once again. In another place, at another timeline. Devoid of fear and death. The fate fulfills her desire in a cruel way. The reunion has its price. The terror from 2000 years ago is slowly waking up from its long slumber... AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Walls' Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first SnK fanfic which isn't a one-shot. That's why I feel a bit nervous... Once again I warn you English isn't my mother tongue, so be ready for errors :)

Prologue

Walls' Whisper

The enormous, majestic Wall looked against the background of the sky covered by heavy dark clouds even more sinister than usual. Hanji had always wondered how this monumental construction could have come into existence over two thousand years ago. But that was only one of many riddles she couldn't solve. That was exactly the reason why she decided to become a scientist. Her permanent hunger for knowledge made her want to spend her life looking for answers for countless questions. Being on second year of PhD studies in biochemistry and genetics she had a possibility to take part in many various projects. She approached each topic with equal enthusiasm. She devoted all her time and energy to design new drugs, analyze new unknown proteins and organisms, dispel doubts about the latest achievements of science. Anyway she did it till the day she saw the Wall for the first time.

Maria, Rose, Shina. That was how three ancient buildings were called. A secret of which couldn't be revealed even by the greatest minds of science. No one knew how and, most of all, why those three, hundreds of kilometers long, walls in vicinity of Shiganshina, Stohess, Utopia and Mitras were created. What's interesting, in spite of passing of 2000 years Walls were almost intact. The only exceptions were irregular interruptions in their continuous structure allowing the authorities to build a road network without interference of the Institute of Antiquities and Heritage. Of course, archeologists couldn't explain why in constructions, which could last such a long time without any damage, appeared such long gaps. Even a material from which Walls were made of was impossible to determine, because it didn't resemble any known substance. When Hanji Zoe arrived in Shiganshina in order to visit her friend from college, she couldn't resist and take a few samples, not caring about Ilse's warnings that for such an act without a proper authorization she may face huge fines. In such a way a new obsession was born. Hanji devoted all her free time to study obtained samples. First analysis' were fruitless, but by no means it influenced enthusiasm of future PhD. The brown-haired woman had experienced such a fascination for the first time. Something in her subconscious told her to continue what she started. No matter what she couldn't stop.

After a mouth of fruitless studies her effort was awarded and results she obtained exceeded her expectations. From the very beginning she analyzed probes for presence of inorganic substances and every single time she couldn't find anything. One day she decided to do something completely senseless: she set the program used for analysis of fossils. It was totally illogical. Walls were just old buildings not an environment of life of any organism. This analysis should have yield the same results as the previous ones.

But the opposite happened.

According to the scanner the main ingredient of Walls were living cells. With DNA profile astonishingly similar to the human genetic code.

Hanji didn't believe in what the monitor displayed. It had to be some error. She had to revisit Shiganshina and take some new samples. Without much thinking she booked a plane ticket and the following day she looked at the Wall called Maria. Just like the first time this view made her feel many contradictory emotions. Excitement. Curiosity. Hunger for knowledge. It was completely normal, but why was she overwhelmed by such melancholy and sadness? She couldn't explain why this building left such a strong impression on her. But she knew she wouldn't rest till she finds an answer for this question. A gust of wind raked her brown hair tied in a messy ponytail, when she hear a silent growl of the dark sky. This sound pulled her out of her reverie. If she wanted to obtain a new material for her studies before the storm she had to hurry. She opened her bag and started to look for disposable protective gloves.

'So you've come back after all.' She heard a grumpy male voice.

The surprised woman froze and turned around. Her gaze fell on a short man with a surly expression. Although the newcomer seemed to be in her age, bags under his stain-blue eyes made him look older than her. Dark jacket and jeans covered heavily muscled body, which in combination with a dangerous aura surrounding the man made normal people feel fear in contact with this person. Hanji could be described with many terms, but normalcy was never one of them.

'What do you mean?' In her voice could be heard only an astonishment.

'You shouldn't have approached this shit.' He said in serious tone ignoring her earlier question. She didn't have to ask what in his opinion deserved to be called a "shit", because his gaze was fixed on the Wall. 'It's pathetic that people behave like some fucking moths approaching of their own accord the source of their own doom.'

'Well…One theory says that moths have developed an evolutionary navigation mechanism based on light. Indeed, many of them end up in the fire, but it is not true for all moths, so it's probably too vague statement.' She responded merrily.

When the man looked at her, Hanji had an impression, that she saw in his eyes a ghost of smile besides an irritation. But it lasted so short that young woman wasn't sure if she was seeing things.

'You'll never change, Four Eyes.' He spoke so silently, the woman heard him with difficulties.

'Do we know each other?' She asked a little confused.

Before the dark-haired man could say anything, the sky thundered again. Heavy, puffy clouds began to shed the first drops of rain. The storm was getting closer.

'If you reached this place, there is no turning back.' Although he spoke so quietly, his every word was perfectly audible. 'The next time we meet, everything should already be clear to you. See you.' He added and before Hanji could react, the man disappear from her vision.

'Wait! What are you talking about?!' She called after him, but all she could hear was the pouring of the rain.

When several hours later she pondered this strange meeting laying in bed in guest room of Ilse Langar, she felt completely confused. What did this man mean by saying that there was no turning back? That the next time they meet everything should be clear? How could she find out anything if she didn't get from him any anwers? Tired of these questions she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to be swept away by a wave of sleepiness. That night she was accompanied by nightmares so realistic as if they weren't a creation of her imagination but a processed images of some real memories. However, when she opened her eyes in the morning, she couldn't remember any of her dreams. In her mind stayed only one word, one single name.

Levi.


	2. Rain of memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and the warnings. This chapter contains spoilers from the visual novel and manga “The Choice with No Regrets.” And once again I’m warning English isn’t my mother tongue, so be ready for errors ;)

Chapter 1  
Rain of memories

Levi.  
His name was Levi.  
He was the one who danced with deadly grace in the air administering lethal blows to those huge creatures.  
He was the person next to whom she sat, when he didn’t talk to anyone apart from a tall blond man after his first mission in which his closest friends died.  
He was the one who looked at her with silent understanding when she let anger and hatred take over her in fight with those oversized monsters.  
He was the first person she told about her discovery that a head of those creatures is light. That perhaps they should find out something more about their enemy before sacrificing more people in this unequal war.  
He was the one who was listening to her theories the most often, even if he was calling her crazy and annoying.  
He was the person with whom she spent whole night on Wall Rose after death of his special squad, only staring at the distant space which was for them a symbol of freedom and doom.  
He was a reason of her first and last selfish wish she could speak only with her last breath. He was the one she wanted to meet once again. In another place, at another timeline. Devoid of fear and death.  
Before she was overcome by a terrible pain which was an echo of events of a distant past, her eyes flew open. She raised herself to the sitting position and with a trembling hand she reached out to her glasses laying on a night shelf.  
Now she knew who she really was. She also knew that in some miraculous way her last wish from her previous life was granted. At the very same time she was aware, that the price, which she may be forced to pay for making a miracle the reality, may surpass her imagination.

 

‘Hanji Zoe will regain her previous consciousness very soon.’ A tall, blond man read aloud a report which had been delivered to him few minutes earlier. His piercing blue eyes fixed on short man sitting on the other side of an oak desk.  
‘That’s right.’ Answered briefly the shorter interlocutor.  
‘You don’t seem to be too happy about it.’  
‘I have no idea what you are talking about, Erwin.’ The dark-haired man turned around and looked at the heavy drops of rain rolling down the window. It was raining. Again. How long could such a shitty weather last?  
‘Levi, you know very well, that without Hanji chances of our success are much lower.’ Erwin continued in voice in which concern was mixed with rigidity.  
‘You don’t have to explain it to me.’ Levi remarked in dead voice. ‘Besides, even if I really badly wanted to stop her from recalling her past, I wouldn’t be able to do a thing. Even death and 2000 years aren’t enough to pull this Shitty Glasses away from the mystery of the Walls.’  
‘But you would be much more content if she didn’t recalled her past like some of the other Scouts, wouldn’t you?’  
‘And what does this have to do with anything?’ In Levi’s voice could be heard an irritation. ‘Nothing can be done anymore. Glasses is regaining her memories as we are speaking. And because of the fact she didn’t change a bit during all those years, soon she’ll burst into your room and she’ll be begging you to let her take a bath in this shit once again.’  
‘You are right. We don’t have a time to get sentimental. With every passing minute a moment of their return is getting closer and closer.’ The man folded his hands and leaned his chin on them. ‘By all means we have to find out why every Scout remembers events only till the unsuccessful attempt to capture the Female Titan. We also have to check if in these times titan-shifters exist, like the only person with this ability from our memories – Eren Jeager. And since we’re on this topic, how is Eren doing? Is there any sign that he or his father may be regaining his memories?’  
‘Unfortunately.’ Answered the dark-haired man. ‘I’ve no idea what’s behind this whole fucking reincarnation thing, but it succeeds in making our life a pain in the ass. Who would have thought that talking to a person who didn’t regain his memories about the past can result in losing this person’s mind?’  
‘This particular fact doesn’t surprise me. Recalling those memories after several years in those calm times is a huge shock. It seems completely natural to me that if someone all of sudden tries to talk about the past with an unprepared mind, it can trigger some mental breakdown. That’s why, unfortunately, we have to wait patiently till this individual regains his or her awareness on his or her own.’  
‘Yeah… To put it simply, we are even in a deeper shit than 2000 years ago.’ Stated Levi before getting up. ‘See you, Erwin.’ He said after which, without waiting for an answer of his superior, he left the room. All of sudden it had gotten really late and he still wanted to visit _that_ place.

 

_  
_

_  
_

_Since death of Farlan and Isabel three days had passed. Three the longest days in his life. Their smiling faces, their dreams, hopes and fears. All of these ended in a moment shorter than a single breath, leaving only memories and an unbearable feeling of guilt. It was his fault. If not for his fucking pride, his friends, his first true friends he swore to protect, would have stand next to him. But now it was too late. He couldn’t turn back time. He had made his choice and he had to face the consequences. The only thing he could do was to hope he wouldn’t regret his following choice. That what his mind told him, but his heart still wasn’t ready to accept this new reality._  
 _Since the tragic end of his first mission in the Scouting Legion he had visited a single watch tower at the top of the Wall Maria every day. His gaze was enough to local guards to not ask him any questions and leave him with his own thoughts. Taking opportunity of this welcome occurrence he sat on the cold stone floor and watched the distant areas smelling like death and freedom._  
 _This day happened something he didn’t expect. For the very first time since he started to come here he had heard some steps. After a brief moment he saw with his peripheral vision a tall and slender silhouette of that strange woman he, Farlan and Isabel talked to during the first day of the mission. He was sure that the woman in no time would open her mouth and flood him with a stream of words. He cursed mentally. The conversation with this four eyes was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. But to his surprise the woman didn’t say to him even a word. She just sat few meters from him and, like him, directed her gaze towards the horizon bathed in rays of the setting sun. Seeing it Levi relaxed and immersed himself in his thoughts once again._  
 _At the beginning he thought that such a meeting would be a one-time thing. But quickly he was proven wrong. The spectacled woman appeared not only the following day, but also the day after it. Every single time she took her place and watched the horizon in silence. At first he thought it was a coincidence, but later he started to feel a mixture of irritation and curiosity. On the fourth day he couldn’t resist and turned in the brown-haired woman._  
 _‘Why are you still coming here?’_  
 _The woman answered in a little less energetic way than he remembered from their last conversation._  
 _‘Because of a similar reason to yours, I guess. Besides I want to verify my hypothesis.’_  
 _Levi’s eyes narrowed._  
 _‘I doubt we have a similar reason.’_  
 _The gaze of the brown-haired woman almost imperceptibly faded._  
 _‘We both lost our friends during that mission.’_  
 _‘I don’t deny it, but still our situation isn’t identical.’_  
 _‘Why?’_  
 _In look of the man appeared a glint of bitterness._  
 _‘Because you aren’t responsible for death of your friends.’_  
 _She furrowed her eyebrows._  
 _‘What do you mean?’_  
 _‘Tsk. I don’t want to talk about it.’ Levi, being angry with himself for starting this meaningless conversation, looked away._  
 _‘You know, maybe if you talked to somebody about it, you would feel better?’_  
 _‘No thank you, I feel just wonderful.’ He answered with irony in his voice. ‘Maybe you had better busy yourself with verifying this hypothesis of yours or something.’_  
 _‘Actually, I’ve already done it.’ She reclaimed not hiding her contentment._  
 _‘What are you talking about?’ He asked irritated._  
 _‘I’ve been wondering how many days it’ll take you to talk to me.’ A big smile appeared on her face._  
 _In his eyes appeared a glint of anger._  
 _‘Are you trying to tell me I’m some kind of fucking object of your fucking studies?’ He asked dangerously._  
 _‘I wouldn’t put it like that.’ She answered calmly not caring about a slight change in behavior of her interlocutor. ‘I’ve promised your group if we made it back alive, I would buy you a lunch sometime. It’s hard to do when you don’t want to talk to anybody. And if you are talking to me right now, I take it you are ready to eat something together.’_  
 _He stared at her disbelievingly for half a minute. She was coming here just for this reason?_  
 _‘You are nuts, Four Eyes.’_  
 _The smile of the woman only widened._  
 _‘Does it mean you’ll go with me on dinner?’_  
 _The newest member of the Scouting Legion didn’t answer immediately. For several long moments he had just stared at his interlocutor before he finally spoke._  
 _‘If you come back alive from next mission.’_  
 _‘Agreed!’ The woman exclaimed cheerfully._  
 _The man got up wordlessly and went in direction of the stairs. He knew it would take a long time before he would be able to trust somebody. Right now he didn’t have strength to play in making new friends, when all those people could die during the following mission just like Farlan and Isabel. But he didn’t know when time passed and another mission was completed at cost of many people’ life. And before he started to wonder on which side of the Wall was this crazy woman, he had heard a familiar voice piercing through the crowd._  
 _‘Levi!!! I returned!!!’_

 

His feet moved on their own. This lonely watch tower at the peak of Wall Maria even after 2000 years looked almost the same. The only thing that had changed was the view. Then they also didn’t know where they should be looking for their enemy. And they were aware that if they didn’t act quickly, the humanity would meet its end. Since he regained his memories he had visited this place as often as he could. Since _that_ time this place helped him to restore his inner peace. And besides it was associated with _her_.  
Suddenly, the silence was disturbed by the sound of vigorous steps.  
Levi without thinking turned around and saw a tall and slender silhouette of a woman with a messy ponytail. Despite the difficulties with catching her breath, in her brown eyes appeared a cheerful glint.  
‘Levi! I returned!’


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
Time’s echo

Her voice was as always filled with enthusiasm, which was also reflected in a cheerful glint easily seen in her brown eyes. The way she moved, her gestures, her expressions, always messy hair… Nothing had changed. She was exactly the same as In his memories.  
She stopped one meter before him and she bent at the waist, with difficulties catching her breath.  
‘Did you think this shitty Wall was going to run away from you or something?’ He said in his usual grumpy voice.  
The woman only laughed and raised her head, looking at him rather amused.  
‘I just wanted to check if you really are so small as I remember.’ She answered in a teasing tone.  
Levi’s eyes narrowed.  
‘Haha! Even your murderous glare didn’t change a bit!’  
The man in a blink of the eye stood before her and grabbing Hanji for her messy ponytail, he placed her head at height of his eyes.  
‘Is that everything you want to tell me in this situation, Shitty Glasses?’ He still looked at her in such way that made most people shiver in fear. The brown-haired woman only smiled wider. It had never affected her.  
‘Do you mean something like: “Oh I missed you!” or “I’m so happy to see you!” Oh my, I guess the humanity’s strongest felt quite lonely without his Hanji!  
Levi’s eyes narrowed even more.  
‘Oh, don’t make such a scary face as if you wanted to throw me off this Wall.’ She added still smiling. ‘On the other hand thanks to it I know you are the real thing.’ For a moment she made a serious expression. ‘You aren’t a dream, are you?’  
After hearing those words his gaze softened.  
‘No.’ He answered quietly. ‘But, I’m not sure if it wouldn’t be better if this reality was just some shitty nightmare.’  
‘No.’ Hanji said quickly with a serious glint in her eyes. ‘We were given a chance we mustn’t waste.’  
Not all Scouts regained their memories. He couldn’t express his relief when he passed on the street smiling Isabel and Farlan and they weren’t able to recognize him. According to Erwin’s instructions he was observing many reborn members of Scouting Legion, but those two never showed any symptom which could mean they were regaining their memories from 2000 years ago. Of course, it was a bit painful that his old friends didn’t even know about his existence, but the knowledge, that this time they wouldn’t die in a fight with humongous monsters, that they would be able to live a normal, happy life, made up for it. Because of a similar reason he was hoping Hanji wouldn’t regain her memories as well. Erwin as always worked him out. Levi knew this Four-Eyes was important for solving the mystery of the Walls, but if he could have decided whether she would have remembered her previous life or not, he hadn’t been hesitating even a moment.  
But it happened otherwise. And when Hanji stood before him ready for another war, he couldn’t stop thinking that he was happy that after all she was the one who was going to fight alongside him.  
Taking advantage of the fact his hand still grasped her hair, he pulled her towards him. Hanji without hesitation placed her head on his arm, after which they stood like that motionlessly for a while. Levi had never been good with words, but for this crazy woman it had never been an problem. Because of that a surrounding them comfortable silence was a sign that everything unsaid was understood.

 

Hot. He felt as if his insides had been filled with fire, which wouldn’t have been extinguished till it burned everything inside of him. He had to do something. Anything that could alleviate this feeling.  
‘Eren?’  
He had to destroy them all. Every single one. Otherwise this heat wouldn’t disappear.  
‘Eren!’  
Even if he would have become monster himself, he would kill them. No one could stop him. No one.  
‘EREN!’  
A scream? He knew this voice. Was it Mikasa? Mikasa had always protected him. Now it was his turn. But in his mind appeared a hesitation. What was he supposed to protect her from?  
He felt a shock going through his body and he opened his eyes.  
‘Eren! Are you all right?’ Right above him hovered a familiar female face with a worried expression.  
‘Nothing.’ The boy answered, noticing that instead of sitting on the chair he was laying on the floor. ‘What happened?’ He asked while looking around the school room. Everybody was looking at him. He immediately felt a twinge of anger. Didn’t they have anything better to do than staring at him?  
All of sudden a cold hand touched his forehead.  
‘You have a fever.’ Said a calm boyish voice of kneeling on his other side Armin. Blue eyes of the boy met Mikasa’s gaze. ‘It explains why he fell asleep and started to move in his sleep. Mr. Zacharius, we’ll take Eren to the nurse, ok?  
Their head-teacher, Mike Zacharius, a tall, well-built man, quickly kneeled next to Eren and sniffed three times.  
‘You had better take him home.’ He said firmly after making this strange gesture. ‘I’ll inform other teachers about your absence.’  
‘Hey! Wait a second! I feel fine! I’m not a child! No one has to take me home!’ Eren shouted.  
‘Thank you, Mr. Zacharius.’ Mikasa replied gratefully, ignoring shouting of her friend.  
‘Mikasa, do you hear what I’m telling you?!’  
The girl looked at him sternly.  
‘Eren don’t behave like a child. We are going home.’  
‘Eren, you had better listen to her.’ Armin said quietly. ‘You know very well, that Mikasa can use force to take you home. And you also know very well that Jean won’t let you forget about it till you die.’  
The last sentence made Eren wince. Armin as always was right. Mikasa was known to be a bit too overprotective towards him… He sighed angrily and raised to his feet. But as soon as he felt a wave of dizziness, he thought that maybe coming home wasn’t such a stupid idea after all. Before he left school grounds he had lost consciousness once again and when he came to, he found himself in his bed.  
‘Eren, how are you feeling?’ He heard a voice of his mother. Once again he felt a cold hand against his forehead. ‘I think you don’t have a fever anymore. But still you had to catch some strange illness when your father isn’t home.’  
‘I’m all right.’ Eren responded stubbornly, getting up to a sitting position. This time he was telling the truth. The headache and this overwhelming heat stopped.  
Green eyes, so much resembling his own, watched him closely.  
‘You do look better, nevertheless I want you to stay home for several days. Your father should come back within 2, 3 days. I want him to examine you before you go to school.’  
‘You want me to be grounded at home for three days? You are joking! And if dad’s symposium takes longer, you’ll tell me to sit on my ass and do nothing for a whole week? It’s ridiculous!’ He fumed. Why everybody had to be so overprotective towards him? He wasn’t a child anymore. He could take care of himself! Why no one seemed to understand it?  
‘You’ll stay at home as long as I find it necessary!’ His mother said in a final tone. Her gaze was filled with such a fury that every sensible person wouldn’t oppose her anymore. But Eren wasn’t going to give in.  
Before a further stream of angry words left his lips, his mind had been flooded by a wave of strange pictures.  
A huge monster holding in his hand a vulnerable woman with intensive green eyes. Screams and movement of kicking limbs stopping after the humanoid beast clenched its hand into a fist. Crunch of human bones. Blood. Lots of blood. And a sound of crying heard in a distance.  
He clutched his head and barely quelled the desire to release the cry of despair.  
It wasn’t mum. Mum was safe. She was sitting right in front of him. What the hell was going on?  
‘Eren, what’s wrong? You paled...’ In the woman’s voice could be heard a concern.  
‘Maybe you are right…’ Eren whispered. ‘I don’t feel so good as I thought at first…’ 

 

‘So Eren Is still monitored?’ Asked Hanji, looking at, as she did many times in a distant past, a landscape spreading around the Wall Maria.  
‘Yes.’ Remarked sitting next to her Levi. ‘Erwin thanks to his influences could throw all those brats, who can have memories of the past, into one school. Thanks to it we can observe them. Unfortunately everyone has to regain memories on his own. There is no other way to speed it up. At least if we don’t want to roast their small brains.’  
Hanji nodded slowly as she pondered his words. Levi told her earlier that when they tried to tell not awaken person about events from 2000 years ago the very person ended up with a stroke and a cerebral palsy.  
‘How did it happen? Why do we only remember events happening before an unsuccessful attempt of catching the female-titan? Why doesn’t everybody regain his memories? How titans were stopped 2000 years ago? And what is the cause of our rebirth?’  
‘In this whole shit the worst is a lack of answers. Erwin knows one thing. They’ll return. And in his opinion we, having our knowledge and memories, have to do whatever we can to stop them.’  
‘And he is right.’ The brown-haired woman added sternly. ‘They weren’t defeated. They just fell asleep, but they’ll wake up. I just don’t know when will it happen.’  
Levi looked at her a little surprised.  
‘How do you know it?’  
Hanji leaned on her arms and looked at a dark starry sky.  
‘I’ve examined the Walls’ material. Its main ingredient are viable cells. In 99,9% identical to the human ones. I’m almost sure that part of them sleeps within the Walls. I just don’t know if they have some other hideouts.’  
The man looked around with a disgust on his face.  
‘Do you want to tell me we are sitting on the titans’ asses?’  
The scientist smiled radiantly. In her eyes appeared a crazy glint.  
‘Exactly! Isn’t it fascinating?’  
Levi’s eyes narrowed in annoyance.  
‘You are crazy, Shitty Glasses.’  
Her smile only widened.  
‘But I’m telling the truth in contrast to all other people studying the Walls. ‘  
The one who used to be called the humanity’s strongest didn’t comment her statement, but the easily seen impatience in his eyes was a sign he was waiting for her to elaborate.  
‘The Walls have fascinated me for ages and as soon as some scientific paper on this subject was available I read it immediately. All publications were in complete agreement. They were saying that it’s impossible to determine the Walls’ ingredients. I can agree that several teams couldn’t make it, but it’s completely impossible that I’m the only person who managed to find an answer for this question.  
Levi’s eyes widened.  
‘Four-Eyes, do you want to tell…’  
‘Yes.’ She stated with full conviction, becoming serious once again. ‘It seems to me that someone manipulates with information about the Walls.’

 

Ilse Langner ran as fast as she had never done in her life. Her biologist from High School was right. An adrenaline could bring forth energy she had never suspected her body was capable of producing. Especially that this adrenaline was a result of a realization she was going to die.  
She didn’t see a face of that tall man, but she had always been able to recognize the predator. She had to find Hanji. She had to pass her this information.  
Ilse burst into her apartment and quickly closed the door, knowing very well that it wouldn’t be an obstacle for her attacker. She wanted to gain time and every hindrance gave her few priceless seconds.  
With her peripheral vision she saw her old notebook. Without hesitation she reached out for it and started to write. Exactly at the moment she heard someone violently pushed the door.  
Her heart started to beat even faster. A cold sweat started to run down her forehead. For a moment everything was silent, but she knew she still wasn’t safe. As soon as she finished writing she reached under the bed, pushing the notebook towards it. It was an extremely primitive hideout, but it was the only thing she could do within this short period of time. She could only pray that would be enough.  
A second later she heard a sound of a pistol. The lock fell off right away. The man didn’t have to bother with it, he just kicked the door and entered the apartment.  
For a moment their gazes met. Green eyes of Ilse opened widely before the bullet hit her right in the heart.


	4. In truth's shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m terribly sorry about such a late update. Unfortunately, a work, life and inspiration don’t let me write as much as I would like to. But I'm grateful for every kudo and for reading this small fic of mine :)
> 
> Once again I’m warning English isn’t my mother tongue, so be ready for errors!

Chapter 3  
In truth’s shadow

Her world was a very beautiful place.  
There lived her parents and friends, thanks to whom she knew the most beautiful feeling in the world – having a home filled with love and warmth waiting for her return every single day.  
But the very same world was also extremely cruel.  
There everything she loved the most was taken away from her. She still remembered terrifying screams of her mother and father, when a pair of attackers because of unknown reasons deprived their preys of life with a single knife blow.  
And when she thought that her life would end very soon, out of nowhere appeared a strange boy with amazing green eyes full of determination and will to live. His words and thick, red scarf made her feel warmth once again. She regained the feeling she still had a place she could return to. As long as Eren was next to her she still had something she could call home.  
 _I’ll kill them all. Every… single one… ___  
Those words uttered by Eren few days ago made something deep inside of her twitch. She couldn’t explain it, but all of sudden she knew it wasn’t a first time she heard from Eren’s lips such hateful words.  
Once there was someone who took away everything they held dear. Someone whom they had been trying to destroy at any cost. Someone who with astonishing dexterity dodged all blows directed at him.  
And she…. Although she fought with all her strength, time after time she was losing everything she could call home.  
Eren wrapped around her a red, warm scarf more than once. And a long time ago she couldn’t repay him, she couldn’t save him…  
But by some miraculous force she was given a second chance. Which she wasn’t going to waste.  
She won’t let anyone to hurt him.  
At any cost. 

 

As soon as she saw an outline of an old apartment house, where Ilse lived, she knew something was wrong. In the flickering lights of police cars shimmered reflective armbands of officers gathered in great numbers. Hanji knew one thing, those people didn’t come from a local police station.  
Subconsciously she started to walk even faster. It was just a coincidence that the police appeared next to Ilse’s apartment. In this house lived about 10 lodgers. For sure she was safe…  
‘Miss…’  
She was away only for few hours and Ilse didn’t regain the memories from 2000 ago. This time she didn’t have to take part in all of these. She didn’t have to die for the Scouting Legion. She could finally live a normal, happy life, so she had to be safe and sound, right?  
‘Miss, do you live here?’  
Only when did a tall policemen stand right before her she noticed a yellow tape blocking the access to the old house.  
‘No, but…’  
‘I’m terribly sorry, but you can’t enter this place.’ The man replied calmly.  
Hanji raised her head and gave him a hard look. The officer was a well-built man approaching his forties. His green eyes set between a high forehead and a small nose, from which protruded much neglected mustache, watched her with a cold professionalism.  
‘Let me finish.’ Hanji responded with anger. ‘Maybe I don’t live here, but that’s the place where my friend lives.’  
The policeman watched her closely for a moment, after which he stroked his chin and reached out for an old copybook hidden in the pocket of his uniform.  
‘How is your friend called?’  
‘Ilse Langer.’  
At the sound of this name the officer’s eyes narrowed. Before words left his lips, a cold, unpleasant shiver run Hanji’s spine.  
‘I’m terribly sorry, but in this case you really shouldn’t enter this building. We are here because of your friend. Maybe you should sit down..’  
‘There is no need.’ She interrupted him, fixing relentless gaze on him. ‘What has happened to Ilse?’  
The officer didn’t hurry to answer. Slowly he hid his messy copybook with a cover in purple autumn flowers in his jacket pocket, which seemed to last whole eternity. Or maybe it was her stretched to the limit nerves which made it seem that the time slowed down?  
‘Ilse Langer is dead.’  
A long time ago this sentence was a daily basis for her. Every single mission resulted in loss of a comrade, a friend, a member of family. Being in the Scouting Legion she had to boost an immunity for receiving this kind of information. Especially when she often played the role of the messenger of the grim news.  
She didn’t feel sorrow. She felt nothing. At one moment fear and anxiety, which a second earlier filled her soul, disappeared giving place to cold, unpleasant emptiness.  
She had lived an exciting and, despite what were thinking her coworkers, safe life for twenty six years. And even if she accepted her memories from 2000 years ago, she still wasn’t prepared for such sudden and unexpected death.  
‘I want to see her.’ She almost whispered.  
‘I’m sorry, but that’s impossible.’ The policemen stated almost immediately. ‘Also because of your acquaintance with Miss Langer I’ll have to ask you few question. Are you feeling good enough to ride with me to the nearest police station?’  
‘I have to see her.’ Hanji said a bit louder this time, once again fixing relentless gaze on the officer.  
‘Are you deaf?’ Suddenly next to the scientist could be heard an annoyed voice of Levi. He must have finished his talk with Erwin, because of which he left her for a moment. ‘Glasses clearly told you she wanted enter this place. She is a friend of the victim. She has a right to see her.’  
‘Not in this case.’ Replied stubbornly the policemen. ‘Please, forgive me sir, ‘ the world “sir” was explicitly underlined ‘ but we have strict orders, we have to obey.’  
‘Oh really? So right now you have new orders. Shut up and let us in.’ Levi countered pulling out of his jacket a small badge and giving the officer a stern look.  
The policeman hesitated for the very first time during this conversation. If not for grim circumstances, Hanji would surely notice, how comical looked this big, serious policeman trembling under the gaze of a guy who was almost twenty centimeters shorter than him. The officer reached out for a small object and after few seconds he paled.  
‘I’m terribly sorry, sir. It’s my mistake.’ He admitted reluctantly. ‘Please, proceed.’  
‘So you do have a bit of brain in this shitty head of yours.’ Hissed Levi, after which he gently pushed Hanji, who at his touch broke away from her stupor and rushed towards the old building.  
It took them less than a minute to reach Ilse’s place situated on second floor. The woman was watching closely a completely destroyed the front door lock, when the ex-captain once again showed his small badge, which was more than enough to get rid of every policeman searching the flat.  
‘It looks like 50 BMG.’ Remarked Levi, as soon as they were left alone. ‘They really couldn’t choose more widespread bullet.’ He added sarcastically. ‘Fucking assholes, that’s the most often used bullet in the country.’  
‘If they used a gun to get inside, Ilse must have known they wanted to kill her.’ Added Hanji. Even if her voice sounded calmly, it was deprived of its usual enthusiasm. ‘It wasn’t an accident. They wanted to kill her from the very beginning. But why? Ilse what have you done?’  
The brown-haired woman pulled out of her bag a pair of disposable gloves and at once put them on. After few steps forward she entered a small hallway. At first glance nothing had changed. A pair of huge fluffy guest slippers was slovenly lying right under a hanger for jackets, exactly where she left them this morning. Rectangular green carpet still led to the Ilse’s room, where Hanji directed her steps. This room also looked just the way she remembered. The shelves with funny titles of books, pictures of family trips, moderately arranged pile of clothes on the big leather chair... So far, she had been hoping that maybe all of this was just a nasty joke or a mistake, but a lying next to the bed dead body of Ilse Langer was painfully true. The lifeless eyes reflected the light from the yellow, ugly chandelier, cadaverous pallor covered her always ruddy cheeks. The slightly opened mouth looked as if Ilse wanted to say something more, perhaps in a protest that once again her existence came to the end so early.  
She heard a silent steps behind her. Levi slowly approached Ilse’s body and crouched down in a short distance before it.  
‘One shot. Straight to the heart.’ Hanji said softly.  
‘It’s a professional’s doing. Outside I saw the traces of a frantic escape. The murderer must have been chasing her. And if that’s the truth, she did a really stupid thing, coming back to her flat. It would be much easier to lose them in the open.’  
‘You are right, but Ilse would have known about it. Because of some reason she wanted to reach exactly this place.’  
Out of nowhere in her mind appeared an old saying of her father, who used to laugh at his daughter, who loved to read the very same book over and over again.  
 _Hanji, once the story is written, it never changes its contents. Even if you read it a thousand times. ___  
Why Ilse was laying next to the bed? It wasn’t the outermost point of the room. What is more, Ilse’s room was connected to the balcony. A person guided by the instinct of the hunted would have run in that direction…  
Not thinking any longer, Hanji knelt and looked under the bed. When she reached out her hand, she met an object with a smooth surface. Her eyes widened, when she watched closely the thing in her hands and noticed it was an old notebook.  
Ilse’s notebook.

 

Slightly nervous Armin was walking along a short corridor leading to Eren’s room. Last time he talked to him on phone, his always full of determination friend didn’t seem to be himself. Mrs. Yeager as always greeted him with a smile, but when asked about Eren’s health she immediately saddened.  
‘I don’t know, Armin. It seems to me he is fine. I want him to stay at home till Grisha’s return in two days. But since you and Mikasa brought him home he has started to have some nightmares. I know it’s the truth, I can hear his screams every night.’ In her eyes appeared a glint of anger. ‘But this stubborn child keeps on denying and telling me it’s just my imagination.’  
‘Maybe he just doesn’t want to make you worry.’ Armin remarked politely.  
‘He makes me worry by not telling me anything.’ The woman fumed. ‘Armin, talk to him, please.’ She added a bit softer. ‘Maybe you can reason with him.’  
The boy wasn’t so sure about it, he knew better than anyone that Eren was extremely stubborn, but still he agreed and directed himself to his friend’s room.  
‘Eren?’ He called as soon as he opened the door.  
‘It’s you, Armin. Come in.’ He heard a familiar, sounding a bit tired, voice.  
‘How are you feeling?’ The blond asked, watching closely the other teenager. Eren had small dark circles under his eyes as if he really couldn’t sleep, but it didn’t prevent him from sitting before the computer laying on a small wooden table.  
‘All right, but I’m starting to get crazy. One day at home would be more than enough.’  
‘Oh, I can see. Your boredom is the reason you started to clean your room?’ Armin asked with a smirk, sitting on a bed which was made so neatly as never before.  
‘Somehow it turned out like that…’ Eren mumbled a bit embarrassed. ‘But tell me, what’s happening at school. I was sure Mikasa would came with you.’  
‘She was going to come, but at the last moment she called me and told me she won’t make it. I heard her uncle Kenny is visiting her today.’  
‘Mikasa has some other uncle?’ Eren asked with a surprise in his voice.  
‘Yes, it seems to me it’s someone from her mother’s side. If she lives with her father’s family, I can understand she wants to know the only member of the other side of her family.’  
‘We are her family. We both know she doesn’t like the place she lives. And what is this Kenny thinking showing himself all of sudden after eight years?’ In his tone appeared a glint of anger.  
‘It seems to be strange for me too.’ Armin admitted leaning his head against him palm and slightly narrowing his eyes. ‘Actually, a lot of strange things has been happening recently. Do you know that Annie was asking about you?’  
‘Annie?’ Eren asked utterly shocked.  
For a moment fell a silence.  
‘Armin, tell me…’ The boy gulped nervously. ‘Do you believe in… prophetic dreams?’

 

The leaves swayed uneasily in the rhythm of a strong north wind. Although she was accustomed to the cold, she couldn’t stop shaking caused by the first autumn breeze. Almost unconsciously she reached into her pocket and gently touched with her fingers a cool, metallic object. This gesture always calmed her. It gave her the impression that no matter what her position was, she still had control over her own life. She was the one who decided to pull the trigger. To her belonged the final decision whether the victim was to survive or sleep the eternal slumber.  
However now her mission was different. This time she was aware that failure was absolutely not an option. Still the choice was hers, but a failure would cost her greatly. Much more than before. Therefore, she could not hesitate...  
Eren Yeager had to die.


	5. So close, yet so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I want to thank you for every form of letting me know you enjoy this story even a bit :) Secondly, I’m trying my best in writing this story as grammatically correct as possible, but still I’m not a native so there can be a lot of errors…

Chapter 4

_So close, yet so far_

‘So someone manipulates information about the Walls which contain the sleeping titans?’ Erwin summed up, leaning his chin against his hands and directing his penetrating gaze towards his closest subordinates sitting on the other side of a big wooden desk.

‘That’s right!’ Hanji nodded enthusiastically. ‘About the Walls I’m not one hundred percent sure. I still need to make few tests, but as soon as we are finished I’ll visit my laboratory…’

‘You mean the bathtub, right? When was the last time you took a bath, Shitty Glasses?’ Levi interrupted her with a look of disgust on his face.

The woman only laughed and waved her hand dismissively.

‘You’ll be surprised. It wasn’t such a long time ago.’

‘And it must have last shorter than mosquito’s fart.’

‘Quite the opposite! It lasted more than sitting in the toilet when you’re constipated.’

‘You must mean some fucking titan’s constipation.’

‘Levi, titans don’t defecate.’

‘Exactly.’

‘I’ve gotten an impression you wanted to tell me something more about Ilse Langer.’ Erwin interrupted them and frown his grand eyebrows.

Hanji turned serious once again and said in a low voice.

‘Ilse left us a message.’ The scientist took off her glasses and pulled out of her bag an old notebook. ‘Almost the same like the last time. She pushed the object in commander’s direction.

The man carefully took the notebook in his hands and read the words written in yellowish pages.    

‘Ymir. Ymir’s people.’

All Survey Corps higher-ups knew this name and especially Hanji who spent countless nights flipping pages of her own copy of Ilse’s last raport, trying to discover anything which could lead to solving the titans’ secret.

‘Maybe Ilse regained her memories right before her death? It sometimes happens that ex-soldiers don’t regain past consciousness, but still they can remember some glimpses of the past.’

‘Theoretically it’s possible’ The woman admitted. ‘But I’ve been talking to Ilse this morning. If something had indicated she was recovering her memories, I would have noticed it.’

‘She could just have been unlucky and have appeared in bad place at bad time.’ Added Levi.

‘And for example have heard something she shouldn’t have?’ Erwin finished thoughts of his subordinate.

‘Exactly.’

‘You think Hanji was their target, don’t you?’

‘It wouldn’t be a first accident in which a person interested in Walls disappears.’

Levi looked with his peripheral vision at the scientist whose face became a little paler than usual.

‘So it means that our enemy isn’t titans but people..’ Hanji said softly. ‘Someone wants their return and we, even if we don’t remember everything, are still a hindrance to them. It could mean that something which could trigger recovery of our memories, something which could stop titans’ return, is within our reach. And according to our memories we regained, there is only one person with extraordinary abilities…’

‘Eren.’ Erwin finished her sentence.

‘About whom is hard to tell whether he awakes or not.’ Levi added grumpily.

‘Right now there is nothing we can do about it.’ Erwin said dead serious. ‘I understand that your squad looks after the boy, right? As for now we have to focus on finding the group interested in the Walls. Hanji, starting from tomorrow I want you to work in laboratory in building next to this one. Moblit will take care about any equipment you might need.’

In scientist’s eyes appeared a glint of joy.

‘Moblit also regained memories?! Yoooohoooo!’ She screamed happily before putting on her glasses.

‘Just like your whole squad. You made us wait for you for a long time, Shitty Glasses.’ Ex-captain stated.

Hanji ignored him completely and before leaning against the wooden desk she fixed a begging gaze on her commander.

‘Can I see my new lab? Can I? Can I?

‘No, Stupid Glasses, it’s 3 AM. At first you’ll enter the bathtub and get some fucking sleep.’ Levi dictated in dangerous tone.

‘Laboratory still isn’t ready.’ Erwin answered her smiling slightly. ‘Tomorrow the last equipment’s test are going to be performed, but I was assured everything is going to be ready before the noon. Levi’ll help you transfer your materials in case some unwanted guest appear.’

Before the scientist managed to utter any word of a protest, Levi stoop up from his chair and grabbing Hanji’s arm forced her to do the same.

‘Goodnight, Erwin.’ Ex-corporal said pulling after him a little surprised woman who barely managed to turn around and smile to the commander of Survey Corps before she disappeared behind heavy, metallic doors.                      

  

 

A water slowly flowed over her body, restoring circulation to her cold toes and causing a delightful sense of warmth. Despite Levi’s beliefs she liked baths, but it wasn’t her fault that there was always something more important to do than giving in the pleasure caused by a contact of a warm liquid with her skin. People were dying and even one smallest discovery could safe one life. She didn’t regret sleepless nights, neglected meals and baths, if that was needed to bring herself closer to the truth. But this time, 2000 years later, the very same resolve was the reason why the person, who should lead a normal, happy life, died. A cruel mockery of the fate was the fact, that maybe if she hadn’t obtained new samples from the Wall, Ilse Langer still would have been alive…

But she knew that blaming herself for this death wouldn’t bring any benefit. She had to pull herself together and do everything she could to narrow a number of potential victims. That was the reason they were given a second chance, wasn’t it?

She turned off the water and reached out to a towel in black and white stripes. The bathroom, just like the rest of the apartment, was associated with its owner. Black and white terracotta in combination with dark-chestnut furniture created a classic and elegant aura. Of course, everything seemed to be a bit too clean for Hanji’s taste, but what could she expected from this clean-freak? Every place where the ex-captain arrived had to be as sparkling as possible. Even if that was only a temporary quarter in the building assigned to a police special unit under the command of Erwin Smith.

Before the recovery of his memories, Erwin got into the special unit, where he was quickly promoted. When he had met Levi few months ago, which caused a slow process of regaining his past awareness, he held a position high enough to appoint a separate military unit with special rights, under which banner he began reconstruction of the Scouting Corps.

Tomorrow she would meet Mike, Moblit and other former war companions, still alive and ready to fight so that story wouldn’t be repeated. She knew it wouldn’t be an easy task, but she couldn’t help but feel the joy of seeing them all again. However, it wouldn’t take place till the following day, and as for now she had to get some sleep before some grumpy clean-freak started linger over her head. After wiping her body with a towel she put on a loose dark nightdress and left the bathroom. After passing a small corridor she reached the bedroom bathed in darkness. For a moment she thought that Levi had been already asleep, but she was proved to be wrong when she made another step into the room and she saw his head turning towards her.

‘Still not asleep?’ She asked smirking.

‘You’ve hardly eaten anything.’ He said accusingly.

‘Because you gave portion suitable for Mike.’ She laughed.

‘It was normal for an overactive freak dreaming about checking the capacity of titan’s ass.’

Hanji approached the bed and sat next to Levi.

‘Levi, thank you for worrying about me, but everything is fine.’

A incomprehensible murmur answered her.

‘Seriously.’ She laughed once again after which she bent over and slightly pressed her lips against his. ‘Do you believe me now?’

A next incomprehensible murmur.

The woman laughed again, but before she could do anything, Levi grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her to him, grabbing her lips with his. The kiss was slow, gentle. He conveyed whole range of emotions, hidden in steel-blue eyes, that never were to be spoken out loud. Hanji accepted these feelings with a silent understanding and gratitude. For this one moment they allowed themselves for this sweet moment of forgetfulness. It wasn’t important that their reunion took place in the world, which once again was threatened with destruction. That tomorrow could begin the battle which could bring worst possible outcome. During this one moment they could be only two people learning each other anew after a long time of separation.  

 

 

With a trembling hand she wiped the blood dripping from her cheek. She had showed extraordinary speed reactions and instinct since her youngest years. Her combat skills were second to no one, regardless of age of her opponent. But blows of this man she couldn’t counter. She barely managed to dodge the dagger that in a blink of the eye flew towards her, as a result of which the blade sliced through her cheek. Using the darkness filling an old abandoned warehouse, she hid behind one of old, damaged cabinets. She took a deep breath and tried to regain clarity of mind. There had to be some way out of this situation. Eren need her. She couldn’t die at that moment. She was so angry with herself for not being able to predict this situation. On the other hand, how could she have known that the last living relative mother would turn out to be a madman wanting to kill her?

‘Oi, oi, oi! You aren’t so bad, brat!’ His voice enhanced by echo filled whole space. Heavy footsteps were breaking the silence in a slow rhythm making Mikasa shiver against her will. ‘But you still can’t compare yourself to that midget.’

Suddenly she felt a throbbing headache. I the blink of an eye her mind was flooded by a wave of pictures.

A huge woman, the personification of death. Eren with unseeing green eyes, disappearing into the dark abyss. A hot rage filling her soul. An attack which was supposed to kill that hateful creature but turned out to be a mistake. A faster than the wind blow of a short, dark-haired man, which saved her life.

‘Captain Levi…’ She whispered while clutching her head.

‘You started to awaken way too quickly, brat.’ This hateful, hoarse voice continued. ‘The history has to come back on the right track and a shitty Ackerman being on the opposite side can make things much more difficult. That’s why I have to eliminate you. The fight of fucking Scouts is as always doomed to failure. Just like yours, brat. You will never see your loverboy again.’ The room was filled by a loud laughter. ‘This brat will be dead.’

Eren… was going to die?

Unseeing green eyes. Blood. Jaw. Abyss. Blood. Nothingness.

A mixture of wild memories and emotions rapidly filled her mind. She semiconsciously put her hands on the knife, which she had kept with her since that fateful day. When ominous footsteps stopped about two meters before her she stroked a blow that couldn’t miss the target. The blade facing the opponent's heart suddenly dropped out of her hands. Only a fraction of second later did she felt the throbbing pain in the chest, when she hit the wall with her back.    

‘Oi, oi, oi! That was something good, brat!’ The voice of Kenny Ackerman seemed to come from some distance. Slowly she started to lose awareness what was the reality and what was the dream. The old, abandoned warehouse merged with muddy greenery of a forest with huge trees. A cruel, male laugh intertwined with a shriek of a creature, which couldn’t be a human. Only one thing kept her at the border of her senses.

She had to save him.

‘Eren.’ She said so softly no one could hear her. ‘Don’t go.’

 

 

Creak, creak, creak. An old, wooden floor gently sag under her weight, uttering a low murmur. She didn’t care that someone might hear her. Many people in her profession believed that when approaching one’s target one should be absolutely silent. But her principles were a bit different. Although she always attacked under the cover of a soothing darkness of the night, she wanted her victim to wake up in the middle of the night, listening to the sounds of suspense that normally couldn’t be heard. She craved to be the personification of his fears, a nightmare brought to life, wielding in her hand a power over the life and death with a metallic sheen.

She couldn’t remember who she was or where she was from. In her mind there was only one memory which reminded her in every moment of hesitation why she couldn’t stop. She didn’t want to experience this endless nightmare ever again. This green-eyed boy could make that hateful past become her present. Therefore there was no doubt in her heart when she opened the door leading to the youngest member of Yeagers.

She took a few steps into the room. In lazily coming through the window a light of the moon was visible a rising and falling chest of a young boy, a person she had to kill.

Almost reverently she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a cool, metallic object.

‘Farewell’ She whispered, gently stroking the smooth surface of a gun with her finger.  

Moment later a silver bullet cut through a cool, humid air of an autumn night, in the blink of the eye connecting with its target.

 


	6. Sounds of loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note  
> I have no idea if anybody wants to read this story any longer, I’m a horrible at updating regularly, but here is a new installment.  
> Once again, I’m warning English isn’t my mother tongue, so be ready for errors.

Part II  
The price

Chapter 5  
Sounds of loneliness

Ruins and ashes. Stacks of bricks drenched in blood. An unpleasant, hard to identify smell, unlike anything he knew. Screams of neighbors and paramedics ordering everyone to step back. A body of woman transported to an ambulance. Of woman he had knew all his life.  
Two words left his lips.  
‘Mrs Yeager?’  
One thought gave birth to another.  
‘Eren?’  
After a moment of numbness frantic anxiety appeared, which demanded answers for countless questions sprouting one after another in his mind.  
‘Excuse me, I have to pass. Excuse me, could you move a little, please? There is my friend! Eren! EREN! I’m begging you, let me pass! EREN!!!  
When his pleading had finally reached the right ears, he was told two things. Carla Yeager crushed by a collapsed ceiling had no chance of survival. Her son, Eren Yeager was nowhere to be found.

 

Three months had passed. A horribly long season without any piece of information about Eren. And about Mikasa. His two closest friends disappeared out of his life within one single day. They had been inseparable for almost 10 years. The hothead, the wonk and the dangerous one. Three outsiders who found in each other’s company trust and understanding which became pillars of a solid friendship. Every day passed happily thanks to creating wonderful memories. Till now.  
He had never thought that time spent in school could drag on so much…  
Mikasa.  
Every single time he and Eren got into some trouble (mostly thanks to Eren) she appeared out of nowhere scarring away their opponents with one ominous glance. Although, she was a calm and seemingly cold person, she was the one who restored his self-confidence at times of the greatest doubts.  
Mikasa’s uncle personally informed him he had to report the missing of his niece on police.  
Eren.  
He was his best friend. The two of them dreamed of seeing the furthest corners of world. None of them could explain the reason why distant travels had made them feel such longing and fascination since they were children. Eren never forgave people who dared to make fun of their childhood fantasies. Even if it led them to situations from which Mikasa had to save them…  
No one could have told him what had happened to Eren. He was constantly visiting the police station. He demanded any piece of information he could get. The only thing he found out was fact, that the mystery of the explosion of Yeager’s house was investigated by some kind of secret ops. What was worse, he also heard that Grisha Yeager, who still didn’t came back from conference, was missing.  
He didn’t understand this reality. He was under impression he was standing in the middle of quicksand surrounded by thick, impenetrable fog. Slowly he was losing everything he hold dear and he could do nothing to make it stop. He was still thinking he didn’t see one but extremely important detail, which could allow him to solve this puzzle.  
What had happened in Eren’s house? And why some secret ops were investigating it instead of normal police? No neighbor could tell him what had really happened that night. Only one person thought, that before the explosion whole house was flooded by a dazzling light, but this description didn’t make any sense to him.  
It couldn’t have been a normal explosion. Not when some kind of special ops were involved. But what had happened there in real earnest? And if he managed to find it out, would it help him in finding Eren?  
Blinding light…  
All of sudden in his mind appeared a single image.  
An explosion of green-yellowish light. A shockwave destroying nearby trees. A terrifying sound… Neither a human scream nor a howl of a beast.  
The boy instantly stood up.  
‘Armin, what happened?’ He could hear a calming voice of Mike Zacharius, the class teacher. Only this question made him come back to reality. Dumbstruck, he looked around him. The very faces he saw every day suddenly seemed familiar in a completely another way.  
‘I’m… not feeling well, sir.’  
The teacher watched him closely for few moments after which he sniffed.  
‘Go visit the nurse. You don’t have to came back for the rest of the day.’ He said after several seconds.  
‘What? You are dismissing him just like that? If so I’m also not feeling well, sir!’ Remarked mockingly Jean, a tall boy with a horsey face.  
‘Kirschtein, you can come up to the backboard and solve another exercise.’ The man answered him coolly.  
‘Thank you, Mr. Zacharius.’ Armin ushered quickly after which he hurriedly left the classroom.  
A computer. He had to have an access to the school network. Earlier he effortlessly hacked in police database. It was his source of information that case of Yeagers was assigned to those ‘special ops’.  
In the blink of the eye it became crystal clear that they had always been surrounded by “strange” people. People he saw for the very time in his life, but inducing this irrational feeling they were somewhat familiar. But why did he realize it only now?  
Sitting in the darkest corner of the back of the gym he took out his laptop and connected with the main server clicking an icon in a shape of two folded wings.  
Exactly the same ones which adorned uniforms of “these” people and could be found on the logo of those “special ops”.  
He was overcoming all security at great pace till he got an access to the best-protected catalogue called “the awakening status”. Trembling from head to toe he clicked a file with his name twice.  
Armin Alert: despite a strong connection with Mikasa Ackerman, who has fully awakened, and Eren Yeager, he still didn’t regain his memories.  
His head started to spin.  
Regaining… memories?  
What was going on?  
‘Well, well, who could expect that small, innocent Armin would be hacking school server?’ He heard a familiar voice next to his ear.  
The boy almost dropped his computer on the ground.  
‘Annnnnnnie?’ Ha asked with trebling voice looking behind his back.  
‘Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you.’ The girl responded calmly, still looking at the contents of the file opened by Armin. Her light-blue eyes as always expressed slight boredom.  
‘Bbbbut whaaat are you doing here?’ The boy stammered.  
‘I suspect you started to understand what’s going on here.’  
‘I… I still have no idea what am I supposed to think about it. Regaining memories. What is that supposed to mean?’  
The blond girl gave him a piercing look.  
‘Can you sometimes see images? Images unrelated to your present life?’  
The boy once again saw in his mind a silhouette of a creature which couldn’t be a human.  
‘I think.. so…’ He replied hesitantly.  
For a second Annie’s expression changed. Her gaze became more delicate, full of a silent understanding.  
‘You still didn’t regain that awareness, did you?’ She almost whispered.  
‘What are you talking about?’  
‘Soon everything’ll become clear to you. For now answer my one question. Do you want to find Eren?’  
The uncertainty and confusion faded giving a rise to a small ray of hope.  
‘Eren… is alive?’  
A gaze of the girl once again became cold and inscrutable.  
‘I don’t know. The only thing I am aware of is the place they can be keeping him. Together we can get there.’ She said in a dead-serious tone.  
‘What? But…’  
‘I’m sorry Armin. I can only offer you such a deal: you’ll trust me and I’ll trust you. I’ll take you to Eren and you’ll perform your task as best as you can.’  
The boy remained silent for a moment and studied an inscrutable face of his classmate. He had known Annie for two years. During that time they spoke to each other very rarely. The truth was he knew nothing about her. By agreeing to this offer, he was entering a dark cave, from which there could be no exit.  
‘But why are you doing it? You know my objective and I know nothing about yours.’  
It seemed a whole eternity passed before her lips escaped few silent words.  
‘I want to meet with my father.’  
Armin stared for a moment at the girl. At those light-blue eyes expressing indifference towards her surroundings. He analyzed whole situation taking into account every possible outcome, after which he slowly nodded his head.

 

The sea was quietly humming in the distance, as always bringing her in a mood of slight melancholy. Waves calmly caressed a sand full of variously shaped shells, but from time to time she could hear a single stronger splash of a water against nearby rocks. That was what reminded her that within few hours this peace would be annihilated by storm.  
She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with a characteristic scent of salt and algae.  
She loved sea. Moments like these made her realize, that world was really beautiful.  
But world was not only beautiful but also cruel and ruthless.  
That was why it had to change.  
The mechanism, fitted in motion two thousand years ago, slowly began to bear fruits.  
Now she only had to wait for the final piece to fall into place.  
She smiled slightly and watched dreamily a sunset against a blood-red sky.

 

Hanji rested her head on her folded hands. For a single moment she tried to forget about the reality. Lead her thoughts far away from books and laboratory samples, from angry shouting coming from behind the closed doors and results of the analysis displayed on two huge monitors. For a single moment to came back to this joyous life from three months ago, before they regained their memories, before Ilse Langer died, before the world stopped being great, vast and safe. 2000 years ago they lived in a cage called Walls. Now their cage was lack of knowledge. New answers were becoming its new rods, making them aware of how narrow was the road leading to freedom.  
When she heard the sound of forcing the door open, she reluctantly opened her eyes.  
‘Captain! Miss Hanji has forbidden to disturb her.’ She could hear a voice of very tense Moblit.  
‘This fucking idiot hasn’t left this shitty lab for five days and you are still listening to her? You usually have more brains in your head, Moblit.’ Said Levi coolly.  
‘Because this time he was given very specific instructions, and Moblit knows very well when no one should interrupt me.’ Remarked Hanji in tone in which exhaustion was mixed with dead-seriousness.  
‘Will you leave this shitty place on your own or shall I help you?’ The captain asked her with a false courtesy in his voice, moving slowly towards her.  
‘In a moment.’ She replied shortly, once again lifting her head to look at the results of the analysis for the last time. Unfortunately, the data looked exactly the same. During last week she did all possible calculations which could negate her hypothesis, but everything led her to one outcome.  
‘Until you sleep next several hours, I’m not discussing with you.’ Levi continued in final tone, grabbing her forearm.  
‘Levi, I know the reason why titans were asleep for those 2000 years…’  
‘What?’ The man remained still.  
‘I compared you know what sample of DNA to DNA of the Walls’ titans.’ The woman said in exactly the same tone interlacing fatigue and dead-seriousness. ‘They are almost identical to the omission of certain differences between individuals. However, there is one significant difference. Surely you remember that our old friends had one weak point. In contrast, the present inhabitants of the Walls are deprived of this feature. In their genome for 2000 years had been appearing countless mutations which result in a rise of monsters devoid of any weakness.  
She sighed heavily.  
‘Levi, this time when they wake up, we won’t be able to fight them.’


End file.
